My Last Breath
by Lady Eivel
Summary: Having defeated Voldemort, Harry is dying. Set to 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence.


**My Last Breath**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or 'My Last Breath'. They belong to JK Rowling and Evanescence.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_  
_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shrieked over and over. It was no use. Harry- wounded, weak Harry- somehow managed to dodge them all. It was time, he decided, to finish this.

He'd picked this trick up whilst he had been on the trail of the last Horcrux. It was, more or less, becoming a channel for the sheer force of Magic itself- the force that gave all wizards and witches their power. Drawing on it, he let it flow through him. Voldemort stared as his mortal enemy began to glow white- soft at first, then brilliant, blinding light. The Dark Lord's spells had no power now- a mere clench of Harry's hand destroyed Voldemort's wand.

Then the power decided it wanted a bigger target. Something that had tried to misuse its pure light for so long…

Voldemort screamed. Harry didn't notice- for him; there was nothing but the light and the power. He barely saw Voldemort explode in a sudden whirl of darkness. The dark was quenched by the light, and Lord Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle was finally destroyed.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

He lay there dying. No-one had ever used Magic the way he had just then and survived, so why should he expect to last beyond that day? Blood from numerous gashes flowed slowly out of him, staining the golden carpet he was lying on a deep crimson. Gryffindor colours. Harry smiled weakly.__

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  


"HARRY!" it was a girl's voice shouting his name. It was somehow familiar…

This speculation was confirmed as Harry's redhead love entered into his hazy vision. "Harry…"  
"Hi Ginny" he managed to gasp. Tears were flowing down the girl's cheeks like the blood from Harry's wounds.  
"Harry, oh Harry…" she choked out, her tears obscuring her power of speech.  
"It's… alright. Doesn't… hurt" that was a fat lie. Anything to make Ginny feel better was worth it.

_  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

He heard a gasp from behind Ginny. It was followed by Ron and Hermione appearing round Gin, who moved slightly to give them room.   
"Harry…"  
"Hi Ron, 'Mione…" there was a small explosion of pain in his chest. He gasped as another red flower blossomed on his robes.  
"Harry, oh Harry…" tears slipped down Hermione and Ginny's cheeks, while Ron was obviously struggling to keep his own behind his eyes. Harry's vision swam, his friends going in and out of focus as he looked at them. He couldn't see colour any more.__

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there

Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black

Then suddenly, Harry could see four figures watching him. Despite his foggy vision, he could see them perfectly. One was Dumbledore. Next to the great wizard stood Sirius, whose face was lit up by a grin. Dumbledore was smiling as well.

The last pair…

"Mum? Dad?" Harry had only ever seen them in photographs, a mirror and a spell, but he knew their faces like old friends. It was his parents. They were smiling, but it was the sort of sad smile people have when they pity you. Lily looked like she had known this would happen all along. James's hand was on her shoulder, but she moved it off, stepping forward. She bent down and touched his scar, then the massive wound on his chest. Harry realised it didn't hurt any more. No pain, just a sense of tiredness and resignation.__

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

His mother's hand went to his own. James stepped over so he was on Harry's other side. They helped him stand. He barely noticed that he'd left his body behind. A light began shining behind Dumbledore and Sirius, who were still smiling. Together, the five stepped through the light.

No pain. Just peace and happiness at seeing the others again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What do you think? Please review, but don't flame! And, yes, I know the ending was a bit rubbish. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
